Speak Now
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: ¡No digas que sí, escapa ahora! Te veo cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera. ¡No digas que sí, no digas tus votos! Necesitas escuchar lo que tengo que decir… "Que hable ahora"


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia… De resto, les cuento abajo xD

Título: Speak Now

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Nºpalabras según Word: 1949

Basado en: "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift

Summary: ¡No digas que sí, escapa ahora! Te veo cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera. ¡No digas que sí, no digas tus votos! Necesitas escuchar lo que tengo que decir… "Que hable ahora"

* * *

**Speak Now**

**

* * *

**

"_Respira, vamos… inhala, exhala… ¿Ves? No es tan difícil" _Decía mi conciencia a medida que iba bajando de mi camioneta e iba caminando a las puertas de la iglesia

"_No debería hacerle caso a Alice"_ pensé mientras abría un poco las puertas y entraba con mucho cuidado. El vestido que llevaba era algo sencillo, mi cabello castaño caía ondulado por mi espalda hasta la mitad de ésta y los tacones no eran "tan" asesinos como pensaba.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo la voz maternal de Esme.

-Hola Esme- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa… ¡Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios!- Edward me invitó… aunque creo que eso no hace muy feliz a Tanya- agregué con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue, dejándome sola en la entrada de la iglesia.

Pude ver a la familia de Edward, todos me sonrieron con algo en sus rostros que me recordaba mucho al "sabemos lo que vas a hacer y te apoyamos", pero también vi a la pequeña familia de Tanya, todos vestidos de colores pasteles parecidos y con muecas de "somos superiores" que provocaba quitarlas a punta de golpes… No, no soy una mujer violenta, pero estaba realmente nerviosa por toda la situación.

¿Cuál es la situación? Bueno, Edward se casa… Si, se casa… ¡Y no es conmigo!...

Caminé un poco por la iglesia, tratando de mezclarme con la gente y sobre todo, tratando de pasar por desapercibida…

-¡Qué idiota eres Kate!- se escuchó el grito de Tanya por todo el pasillo por el que estaba caminando. Seguramente le estaba gritando a alguna de sus damas de honor y lo más seguro era que la tal Kate había hecho algo a su estúpido vestido de novia…

En una esquina alejada de la Iglesia podía ver a Edward, con Carlisle. Ninguno se veía contento, seguramente él todo esto no es como él pensaba que sería, pero algo me decía que en cuando este teatro comenzara, todo iba a comenzar a mejorar.

_**I sneak in and **__**see your friends,**_

_**and her snotty little family**_

_**all dressed in pastel.**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**somewhere back inside her room**_

_**wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.**_

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be.**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream.**_

_**Where I stand and say.**_

Caminé un poco más, sintiéndome intimidada por la cantidad de gente que ya se había congregado para la desagradable situación… Si, lo consideraba desagradable únicamente por el hecho que no era yo la que iba de blanco… Tenía tantas ganas de poder decirle a Edward que escapara, que yo lo vería en la puerta trasera cuando él estuviera listo… Que no dijera sus votos, que necesitaba escucharme… Todo, pero tendría que esperar a mi señal.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**and they said speak now.**_

Parecía que ya iba a empezar todo, pues la madre de Tanya hacía gestos extraños y graciosos mientras trataba de hacer sentar a las personas en sus lugares. Los familiares al frente, de un lado los de la novia, de otro los del novio. El órgano comenzó a sonar, pero para muchos no sonaba como la marcha nupcial, sino como una de muerte. Estoy tan atrás que siento que estoy hasta detrás de las cortinas… "Si Edward, tu _novia_ no quería que viniera" pensé y en ese momento vi como Tanya comenzaba su caminata por el pequeño pasillo, parecía flotar por él. Veo como Edward la ve, pero también veo como sus ojos reflejan el mismo sentimiento que los míos, él desearía que esa fuera yo… "Desearías que fuera yo, ¿a que si?" pensé mirándolo únicamente a él.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_

_**and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march.**_

_**and I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely**_

_**bride to be.**_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.**_

_**I know you wish it was me**_

_**you wish it was me**_

_**don't you?**_

Comienza la ceremonia y todos guardan silencio, todo va de acuerdo a lo que Alice hacía planeado… Porque si, Alice había planeado todo. Decía que no era justo que Edward y yo tuviéramos que sacrificar nuestra felicidad y ella estaba dispuesta a todo para que eso no pasara… No solo ella, yo estaba igual de dispuesta a que eso no sucediera… Solo que aún tenía que esperar un poco.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**and they said speak now.**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**your time is running out**_

_**and they said speak now.**_

_**Ooooh, ooooh.**_

El momento crucial de la ceremonia llegó. Escucho al cura decir "El que no esté de acuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Toda la iglesia queda en silencio y ya sé que es mi último chance para evitar perder a Edward para siempre. Me levanto de mi asiento al final de la iglesia sintiendo como me tiemblan las manos y todos los ojos se pone en mí, pero al único que veo es a Edward, quién tiene en su rostro la sorpresa de verme ahí, intentando defender algo en lo que creía ciegamente.

Algunas miradas que me llegan son llenas de horror por lo que sabían iba a pasar, pero otras me ven con cariño y agradecimiento, entre ellas las de la familia Cullen-Hale…

_**I hear the preacher say**_

_**Speak now or forever hold your peace.**_

_**There's a silence**_

_**There's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaking hands**_

_**all eyes on me.**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room,**_

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

-Yo me opongo- dije con voz segura cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable- Se que no soy la clase de chica que debe interrumpir una ocasión como esta- dije mientras caminaba al pasillo y me quedaba ahí, bajo la mirada de todos- Pero Edward, tu no eres la clase de chico que debe casarse con la chica equivocada- dije con voz ahogada, ya no aguantaba las lágrimas

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**who should be marrying the wrong girl**_.

-Y por favor Edward, no digas que si- dije- No esperes más, no digas tus votos… Necesitas escucharme- pedí mientras veía como Edward caminaba hacia mí con paso decidido, dejando a Tanya con la palabra en la boca…

_**So Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**and they said speak now.**_

-Vámonos- dijo Edward una vez que estuvo frente a mí. Tomó una de mis manos y la besó.- Te veo afuera, voy a cambiarme- dijo con una sonrisa, besó mi frente y salió corriendo a cambiarse.

En la iglesia había gritos, peleas, risas y felicitaciones… todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

-¡Lo hiciste Bella!- gritó a lo lejos Emmett, quien sonreía y levantaba sus brazos para que lo viera. Solamente sonreí.

Comencé a caminar a la puerta de la iglesia y me encontré a Edward esperándome.

-Soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido- dijo luego de abrazarme- Y tengo suerte que hayas estado ahí en el momento adecuado- agregó con una sonrisa- No dije mis votos- dijo sonriendo aún más y continuó hablando.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando o vas a besarme?- dije riendo al ver que no dejaba de hablar

Edward rió musicalmente y me besó con ternura mientras me levantaba y daba vueltas conmigo en brazos.

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté cuando sentí mis pies en la tierra.

-¿Te gustaría ir hasta New York en moto?- me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras giraba unas llaves entre sus besos.

-Mientras no tenga que manejar yo, podemos ir a China, si quieres- dije riendo mientras corría con él a la moto y salíamos escapando de aquella desastrosa boda.

_**And you'll say let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**so glad you were around when they said**_

_**Speak Now.**_

Diez años después, Edward y yo ya teníamos una vida juntos como familia, una hermosa hija de 4 añitos y estábamos terminando de mudarnos a New York.

Montones de cajas regadas por todo el apartamento junto con alguno que otro mueble completaban la decoración del mismo.

-Mami, ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mi pequeña Renesmee dándome una vieja foto en la que salíamos Edward y yo, montados en aquella moto que nos llevó por todo el país, directo a nuestra nueva vida.

-Eso es el mejor momento de mi vida- dijo mi amado Edward cargando a nuestra pequeña mientras veía la foto que tenía entre mis manos.

-¿Me cuentan?- preguntó nuestra pequeña.

-Claro hija- dije riendo- Yo llegué en el momento exacto- dije con una sonrisa para Edward.

-Tu hermosa mamá salvó mi vida- dijo Edward- Ella habló justo cuando lo necesitaba- dijo Edward dándome un beso.

-¡Mamá es súper-mamá!- exclamó mi pequeñita cuando Edward la puso de nuevo en el suelo-¡Voy a ver qué más consigo!- gritó y desapareció entre un montón de cajas.

-Si eres mi súper-chica- dijo Edward dándome un beso y abrazándome.

-Lo sé- dije riendo- ¡Y pensar que solo dije "yo me opongo"!- agregué riendo.

-No solo dijiste eso… Te amo Bella- dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.

-Yo te amo más, Edward- dije riendo entre sus brazos.

Mi vida era feliz gracias a un plan de Alice, pero era aún más feliz por haberme opuesto cuando fue necesario, por haber hablado en el momento exacto y por haberme montado en aquella moto negra que nos trajo a New York hace tanto tiempo…

* * *

Hola (:

Si, otro Shot xD Amo los shots…

Este cosito apareció cuando estaba estudiando bioquímica… Seguro dirán WTF! ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Pues verán, yo estudiaba tranquilamente una tarde en mi cuarto y de repente comenzaron a sonar canciones de Taylor en mi laptop y ésta fue la primera que escuché, nunca antes la había escuchado y cuando le paré a la letra, la historia me pegó de frente en la cabeza y se quedó rebotando en mi mente hasta que logré escribirla xD Si, algo raro, pero la inspiración no siempre llega viendo la pagina en blanco de mi cuaderno… Soooooo, esto fue lo que salió, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo (:

Gracias por leerme :D

Dejenme su rr :D


End file.
